The Spirit of Love
by AW555
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is punished by the Grand Priest to become a spirit and to protectwatch over Sesshomaru until he falls in love or dies, whichever comes first. How will Sesshomaru feel about this and why was Kagome punished? KagomeXSesshomaru
1. Punishment and a Happy Birthday!

AW555 : This is an idea that came to me while I was playing Dark Cloud 2. Yeah, weird, I know XD. I hope you guys enjoy it and please tell me what you thought!

Disclaimer : I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters in it. I would also like to state I did not get this idea from any other story and it is of my own ideas. I got this idea while playing a game so I am not plagiarizing!

Story

A Month in the Past

Kagome stared at the ground as she stood before the Grand Priest. If the other priests thought she was bowing her head in shame, they were dead wrong. She just did not want to look at the despicable, cruel, and evil beast called her uncle.

"Kagome Higurashi, do you know why you stand before me, waiting for your punishment, on this day?" the Grand Priest asked her.

"Cause all of you priests are stupid butt holes who have no hearts? And wouldn't use them even if you did have them?" Kagome replied as she finally looked up at her "dear" uncle with hatred in her eyes.

The Grand Priest's eyes sparkled.

"I could easily give you the death penalty yet you still are as smart mouthed as ever. But, you have given me an idea for what your punishment should be dear niece. I, the Grand Priest Yumiko, do hereby punish you, Kagome Higurashi, to be a spirit and to watch and protect Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, till the day he falls in love or dies, whichever comes first."

"That is not fair! He is almost as heartless and cruel as you are! He'll never fall in love! Plus, why should I not just get the death penalty? Death is what waits for me after my punishment is it not?" Kagome said.

The Grand Priest shook his head.

"No, after you have completed your punishment you shall get your body back and be able to live your life as you so see it fit. We will not interfere anymore and you can do or love whomever you wish."

Present

Sesshomaru sighed in annoyance as he leant his head against his hand which was propped up against the arm of his throne. Why did they always celebrate his birthday so boringly? All the other lords and ladies would come, dance, and occasionally try and get him to mate their daughters.

Today was Sesshomaru's 20th birthday in youkai years, 75th in human years. He was currently watched the other lords and ladies dancing in his ball room, while he waited for the song to end so he could get his presents and go to bed.

Sesshomaru sighed in relief as the band stopped playing and he quickly sat up.

"Well Sesshomaru, it is time to open your presents!" Aneko, his aunt, said.

Sesshomaru growled before motioning for the presents to be brought to him.

"I am not a child anymore Aneko and I'd appreciate it if you'd treat me like the true lord I am."

Aneko ignored his comment and grabbed the first present she was handed.

"Hmm it says it's from the Grand Priest! I wonder what it could be?" Aneko said, opening it then blinking.

In the box was a necklace with a blue crescent moon on it. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the necklace as Aneko picked it up and put it on him.

"Aneko necklaces are a little too girly for lords of my status don't you think?" Sesshomaru asked.

'Baby, at least you're not stuck in it!' a small voice said in his head.

Sesshomaru tensed up and glared across the room, ignoring what his aunt was telling him. When the voice didn't say anymore Sesshomaru wrote it off as imagining it and went through the rest of the present ceremony.

That night, as Sesshomaru laid down on his bed, he pondered the voice once more. Where on earth had it come from? And why was it a girl's voice? Sesshomaru frowned as he stared at the ceiling.

'If you frown like that for too much longer your face will get stuck like that,' the voice said.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

'Girl, what are you doing in my head?' Sesshomaru asked.

'Well first of all my name isn't girl, it's Kagome and second of all let me tell you the whole story. I was once a regular human with a body, but I did something and was punished by the Grand Priest for it. His punishment was to place me in this necklace and give it to you on your 20th birthday. Now, we're stuck with each other till you fall in love…or die..' Kagome explained.

'Hm, this is easily fixable. I will cut off the Grand Priest's head then we shall find a way so you can get your body back and I'll get back to my life,' Sesshomaru said.

'Sorry big guy, no can do. The Grand Priest cursed this necklace so you can't take it off and only with him or one of his ancestors alive can I get freed once my punishment is over. And I hate to tell ya, but he hasn't had a kid yet,' Kagome told Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru growled before trying to rip the necklace off, only to find what the girl had said was true. The necklace wouldn't budge. Sesshomaru sighed.

'I am sorry to tell you human but we may be stuck with each other for eternity.'

'Huh? What do you mean?' Kagome asked.

'Youkais live a long, long time,' Sesshomaru replied.

'WHAT? ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU AREN'T EVEN GOING TO TRY AND FALL IN LOVE?' Kagome yelled.

'This Sesshomaru has no need for love and if you don't cease that yelling you'll find yourself with a need for a vocal box,' Sesshomaru said.

Kagome smirked, 'Try it, I'm just a voice, a ghost, spirit, like your guardian angle, so you can't hurt me,'

'Human, tomorrow we will be going to my father's library, and we shall try and find something that will get us out of this,' Sesshomaru said.

'Ok, we can try it but I'm tellin ya there's no other way to fix this,' Kagome said.

Sesshomaru growled as he turned to sleep on his side and wished he hadn't gotten out of bed this morning.

'Goodnight to you too!' the annoying voice of his new counterpart said.

Sesshomaru merely grunted back before trying to fall asleep.

AW555: I hope you guys enjoyed it! I thought it turned out fairly well myself. Please tell me what you thought!


	2. The First Month

AW555: Well guys here's the next update! I'm glad you guys liked it .. I didn't think I'd get a big of a response as I did but I'm glad I did! And I hope you guys (or girls technically XD) like the new chappy!

Thundara - Thank you! And here's your update .

greendayluvr93 - Thanks! And here's your update you wanted

inuRforever - Thanks, I did want it to have a slight comedy feeling to it and I see I succeeded!

lindajrjt - Thanks! I was worried it wasn't very original, guess I was wrong XD.

Story

Sesshomaru quickly sat up in his bed, breathing heavily.

'That was a horrible dream!' Sesshomaru thought.

'What dream?' Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes first widened, and then squinted before he growled.

'OH! You thought what happened yesterday was a dream? HA! Poor you!' Kagome taunted, laughing.

Sesshomaru's growl increased in volume as he got out of his bed and got dressed.

Afterward, he headed towards his father's library, which was just down the hallway from his room.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a squeaky voice called out.

"Not now Jaken," Sesshomaru ground out, not in the mood for the annoying little toad.

Sesshomaru then continued to storm into the library, slammed the doors shut, and searched through the many shelves of scrolls for the one that might help him and his current situation.

'I'm telling you, you're not going to find anything!' Kagome insisted.

Sesshomaru ignored her and kept searching for a certain scroll.

'Ah!' Sesshomaru thought as he found the scroll he was looking for, "Curses of Grand Priests". He then sat in one of the many chairs placed in the room.

'It'll be in the "Spirit Curses" section,' Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru nodded as he searched through the index.

'Spirit torture, Spirit imprisonment, Ah! Here it is, spirit accompaniment. "The spirit must live its partner's life out…or complete it's mission…..",'

Sesshomaru growled and slammed his clawed hand on the table, which left a crack in it.

'Told ya so," Kagome said in a sing-song voice.

'SILENCE!' Sesshomaru commanded her.

Kagome sighed and went back into her mental closet, leaving Sesshomaru alone with his pity party.

It took many threats, cursings, arguments, and days for Sesshomaru to get used to Kagome. By the second week, even though they weren't what we would consider friends, they could be called acquaintances.

Sesshomaru enjoyed having someone to talk to who would actually have a civilized conversation with him that didn't start with, "My Lord," and Kagome just enjoyed having someone to talk to since being a spirit could get pretty boring.

There were; however, things Kagome did not enjoy. Such as the first time she had to see Sesshomaru naked. Seeing as Kagome saw everything Sesshomaru saw, she had to watch as Sesshomaru washed his private parts during his baths.

If Kagome had been in her real body, she would have blushed from head to toe!

Another thing Kagome did not enjoy was Sesshomaru rutting with other women.

Third Night of the Third Week during Kagome's punishment

Kagome groaned.

'SESSHOMARU! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!' Kagome whined, 'I'll do whatever you want me to! I'll even stay quiet for more than five minutes! I promise!'

Sesshomaru smirked as he and the castle's slut, Kagura, began to undress.

'Now, now my dear Kagome, one of your duties is to keep me safe is it not? And if I go too long without releasing myself, I could be harmed! Then you'd fail you job,' Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome whined more and tried not to vomit as she watched Sesshomaru grab the woman's hips and pound into her. Kagome then went through every plan in her mind to try and get out of this situation. Finally, it hit her and she began to smirk evilly. How could Sesshomaru get it on if he wasn't turned on?

Sesshomaru sighed in much needed relief as he continued to thrust into Kagura, coming closer and closer to release. That's when the images began.

Images of the ugliest women in the castle bombarded his eye sight. Sesshomaru realized what Kagome was doing and began to ignore the images. Kagome then showed Sesshomaru pictures of all the ugliest women in his castle naked. Sesshomaru groaned as he tried to keep his hard on. He was so close to release! Just a few..more…thrusts…

That's when Kagome brought out the heavy artillery. Kagome showed Sesshomaru a picture of Aneko naked. All hell broke loose as Sesshomaru lost his hard on, while only one whole thrust away from cumming. He quickly rolled off of Kagura, yelled at her to get out of his room, then stared at his ceiling growling.

'Girl, you have two choices. You will die by my hands once your body is returned to you, or you can let me, AND HELP ME, jack off,' Sesshomaru said in a quite scary voice.

Though Kagome felt slightly bad, she didn't feel that bad for him.

'There is no freaking way in heaven or hell that I'm going to help you jack off!' Kagome said….

Yet…here she was, in the hot springs, helping him jack off.

Sesshomaru's hand was wrapped tightly around his length and moving up and down it.

'Girl, were you beautiful in your human form?' Sesshomaru asked.

'Um..well…I don't know. I guess so. Why?' Kagome asked.

'Then show me a picture of yourself…naked,' Sesshomaru commanded her.

Kagome squeaked and blushed.

'WHY!'

'Because it will help me cum faster, or do you want to be here all night?' Sesshomaru asked her.

'N-no, ok fine, but don't you ever ask me to do this for you again!' Kagome said before digging as far into her memory as she could till she remembered a time where she looked at herself naked in her bathroom mirror.

Sesshomaru groaned, getting a little closer to release.

'Yes, like that,' Sesshomaru said as he imagined Kagome touching herself.

Kagome blushed more as she watched her image slip a finger into its core.

'So close!' Sesshomaru ground out.

'Good!' Kagome said in a flustered way.

Sesshomaru's eyes began to turn red and his once smooth markings turned jagged as he neared completion.

'Moan for me,' Sesshomaru commanded her.

Kagome, who was watching Sesshomaru's member pulsate and turn red, did as he asked, without any arguing. and moaned.

That was all it took to push Sesshomaru over the edge and he came with a howl.

Past

The small clearing was silent except for the two lovers who stood in the middle of it.

"Dameon… I think my father knows… when will you mate me and take me away from this place?" Kagome said as she pressed her cheek against her lover's chest.

"Soon my love, I promise soon," the youkai said as he held her in his arms.

Elsewhere in the past 

"Brother! Brother! There is something of importance I need you to hear about!" Kagome's father said as he ran into his brother's temple and feel to the ground.

The Grand Priest looked at him with an annoyed look.

"What is it brother?"

"It's Kagome! She's been enchanted by a youkai and plans to mate him!" Kagome's father explained.

"WHAT?" The Grand Priest yelled.

Later that day 

"DAMEON!" Kagome yelled while two soldiers held her back.

"KAGOME!" Dameon yelled as he tried to break loose from the four soldiers holding his arms behind his back.

Kagome's eyes widened as her uncle stepped in front of Dameon.

"You, Dameon Matasaki, are arrested and to be imprisoned for the crime of intending to mate a human, and the Grand Priest's niece," The Grand Priest said before walking to stand in front of Kagome.

"And you, Kagome Higurashi, will stay in your father's house until this youkai is executed."

Kagome's eyes widened once more as she watched Dameon get dragged away.

"NO! DAMEON!"

AW555 : Wow…I just realized how many exclamation marks were in that chapter. Almost 30! XD Well I guess it was just a …exciting chapter, jk. Well I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you thought!


End file.
